The 'Flu'
by NexusTehULF0o
Summary: One day, I bring Sheena in from the rain, and the next day, she catches the flu. What am I supposed to do? Something tells me this isn’t going to end well… Zelos’ PoV. Referenced in Rodeo Ride Tour


**Title: The "Flu" **

**Author: NexustehULF0o**

**Description: ****One day, I bring Sheena in from the rain, and the next day, she catches the flu. What am I supposed to do? I know this isn't going to end well…Zelos' PoV. Referenced in **_**Rodeo Ride Tour**_

**Rating: K**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA. ****Plain and simple. **

* * *

**Nexus: "After reading Winged Dancer's adaptation of **_**Rodeo Ride Tour, **_**I decided to write this scene. It is referenced when Sheena is poisoned and explains a time where she had the flu…" **

* * *

"Sheena!"

Lloyd called out to her, but I guess she didn't hear him.

"Sheena!"

I felt myself calling to her this time.

"Sheena…! Get inside before ya get sick!" I said, holding the window open. She ignored us, still looking to the sky with the rain pouring down upon her and drenching her even more. I shut the window, turning away from it and pulling out a small umbrella from the holder near the door. Swinging the door open, I pressed the button on the red device and involuntarily closed my eyes, watching it open with an abrupt 'pop.' I stuck it out into the thunderstorm, making sure I wasn't gonna get wet. Crunching myself under the small umbrella, I pushed my headband up on my face and stepped out into the downpour.

What she was doing out there, I didn't know. She wasn't smiling; she looked like she was kinda in a trance. Like she was fascinated by the sky, when all it was doin' was raining really hard. She just sat there all by her lonesome, lookin' to the sky like it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

…If only she'd look at me like that once in awhile…

"Zelos!" I heard Lloyd cry from inside, keeping the window to the lobby open a crack.

"Hold on!" I replied, taking the summoner's arm. She looked over at me, her face red with tears and exhaustion. I shook my head and smiled.

"Hey, you," I told her softly, motioning with the hand holding the umbrella. "Get under the umbrella. You're gonna get sick if you stand out in the rain like this. Come on inside."

She pulled her arm away from me and shook her head, muttering something or another, although I specifically caught the words "My" and "Fault." She looked away, this time to the floor.

I frowned momentarily, also turning my attention away from her a moment to figure out what to say myself.

"Look, standing out here won't make you feel any better about things." I reassured her as best I could while watching the rain drip from her thin locks of black hair. I held the umbrella over her, feeling the cold rain begin to drench me in her place. She still just stood there, looking at the ground.

"Come on, Sheena, I'm gettin' wet!" I whined, and she shot me an evil look, turning around and shaking her head. Scooting next to her so that we were both halfway in and halfway out of the red umbrella, I walked the ninja inside and shook the rain off of it before closing the door.

"Sheena, what were you doing out there?" Colette asked genuinely, stepping up to face her and patting her on the back. Sheena shrugged and trudged into her room, where she remained the rest of the night.

After a good two or three minutes of mumbling to each other, everyone turned and headed for their rooms; I just sat on the couch in the lobby.

I had no idea what came over her. Didn't she know she was gonna get sick if she stood out in the rain like that?

More importantly, I had no idea what came over _me._ It was totally not my style to care.

I leaned back in the comfy couch and sighed. I shook my head.

"Whatever…"

As the night progressed, most of the party went to the door to see if the ninja was all right, but she told them she didn't want any visitors. I respected her privacy; I had to tell myself I wasn't into delving into her intricate personal life anyways. I just sat there on the couch, watching them come and go.

The night droned on, and eventually I got bored of just sitting there…to tell you the truth, I was drifting off towards things…I'd rather not think about. So I decided to head off to bed, stretching and yawning before heading up the stairs to a room I was sharing with Regal and Lloyd…

Before I knew it, I had stopped in front of her door, hand raised as if to knock on her door.

Why did I do that?

Okay, I'd admit I was kinda worried…just genuinely worried. What was her fault? If they reminded her about Corrine or Volt again, then I was gonna…

_Oh, Martel…this isn't me, _I thought worriedly, _Why do I…what's wrong with me? The ever cool, collected Zelos…worried; frightened? And for Sheena, no less? _

I hurried off to the bedroom and closed the door behind me, shaking my head in disbelief. I couldn't have this happen. I wasn't supposed to be feeling this way, when I only had stopped…I needed to get away…to escape whatever this crap was that I was dreaming up in my head…

The next morning, we all joined in the lobby to talk about the day's events.

Sheena wasn't there.

"She said she wasn't feeling well."

…But…! But I'd already planned this all out last night…! I was going to…ask her what was wrong…! After all, she did kind of open up to _me…_I just hadn't been listening.

"Wasn't feeling well, huh?" Raine asked, turning to Colette and raising an eyebrow. I'll have to check on her, then."

Raine started for the stairs.

"It was probably because she was out in the rain last night." Lloyd mused, looking to the sky as if mimicking Sheena the night before. Slowly, I felt my anger rising to the occasion, but I kept it hidden away. "Eh, Zelos?"

"Huh? Yeah." I replied as if I weren't paying attention to his obvious remarks.

"Well, we better go up and see what's wrong. C'mon Colette!" He said, ignoring me almost entirely. With Lloyd and Colette leaving, most of the party turned around and followed suit, returning up the stairs where Sheena's room awaited them. I, however, stayed behind, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

Edging for the door, I figured it was better for me this way…I wouldn't have to worry about her if she wasn't around to worry about…

I silently slipped out the door unnoticed, and waltzed right into the city.

* * *

Ya know, it was true; I wasn't worrying about Sheena since I had taken my mind off her.

"Madam, the epitome of beauty…" I kissed the back of a woman's hand, allowing her to blush deeply and steal away, smiling with an "Oh! Chosen…!"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I simply could not resist seeing a woman like yourself passing by like that!" I faked a love-at-first-sight tone, "I couldn't help but notice your…" I scanned her face quickly, then looking away as if embarrassed, "…Your shimmering hazel eyes and your dazzling smile as you strode by me like the absolute angel you are! I'm sure your husband is a very lucky man," I winked, sending her swooning.

"Oh no, Chosen!" She had a tight grip on my hand. "There is no man except you who lay claim to my heart!"

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Hers enlarged to half the size of her face. I suppressed a chuckle, standing,

" Ah, well, if you wish to – ah? Gwah!"

I was pulled aside sharply at that moment, my hand being yanked out of hers. Whoever it was had an amazingly tight grip on the back of my shirt, and dragged me into the narrowest, most private spot they could find.

I wondered who it was as I swirled around, shocked and a little disappointed when I noticed it was just Lloyd. He looked really angry; I momentarily contemplated what was wrong before he blindly began spewing words from his mouth. I figured the reason would reveal itself eventually.

"You insensitive--" He cut off there, leaving me to imagine the rest. Of course, I'd been called worse, but coming from one of my buds, it _was_ kinda shocking.

"What? What did I do?" I replied in a whisper, holding out my hands to show just how confused I was. Seriously, I didn't remember poking fun at anyone today…

"Sheena! She's caught the flu, and you just…walked out on her! How could you do that?" He replied in a slight roar.

"Whaddya mean?" I asked calmly against his anger. When did this become about Sheena? I thought he was mad at me for saying something I shouldn't have. "You and everyone else were there, weren't you? Why would she need me when she's got all of you there? Plus, I would just get in the way…" I shook my head.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Lloyd muttered, looking at the floor. That's what I heard; I have no idea if that was what he said or not. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What? What's this about, Lloyd…?" I smiled cheerfully for him, but he didn't seem to be in the mood. My words drifted into silence.

"Well, I guess I always thought that you…well, had a thing for Sheena." He said, shrugging. My intrigue peaked. "You had always told us what to do when it came to her. And I couldn't understand why you'd just leave her like that if you…cared that much. That was…what I thought…"

I gulped.

What should I say to that?

It was true that I did feel…something for the little ninja, and well, it was kinda different than all of my other hunnies…but what should I call that? I didn't know. Having a "thing" for Sheena wasn't something I was entirely sure about, either.

"Uh, well…" I stammered, rubbing the back of my head with my hand. "I dunno…I guess…I was just…worried about her and I came to clear my mind, that's all." I reassured him. I don't know if he believed me or not, but I was telling the truth.

Apparently, he was in a generous mood today. He let out a small smile.

"Oh!" He cried, pointing. "So you do…!" He trailed off suggestively this time. I could feel something rising in my chest.

"Well, I feel for her like I feel for all my hunnies! Should the Great I not be worried when they are ill?" I asked him, my outer shell returning to save me as it had many times before.

"Well, no…but to just leave like that…" He got a concerned look on his face. The seeds of doubt were sprouting.

"Well, I was worried!" I placed my hands on my hips, closing my eyes momentarily in order to dramatize it. "I was a bit frightened for my number one hunny, and I just couldn't see her like that! So I took a walk to take my mind off of her."

"I saw you flirting with another woman just now." His eyes narrowed.

"It wasn't Sheena, was it?" I leaned a bit closer to him.

"No…?"

"Well, then my mind wasn't occupied, worrying about her, was it?"

He was silent.

I'd be damned if I'd let him know how I really felt.

"C'mon, Lloyd, I'm headin' back to the inn now. Sorry about the mix-up." I brushed past him and began walking the way I came, towards the inn. Lloyd soon fell into step beside me, and I stuffed my hands in my pockets once more.

Here I was, trying to get away from her, but in the end, all I did was escape back to her. I sighed.

_Nice save, idiot. _

Needless to say, everyone was angry with me when I got back. They erupted with different words, of which included "insensitive," "uncaring," and a couple different words for "bastard."

"Heh, don't get all your panties in a bunch, guys, I'll say I'm sorry…!" I shrugged them off, ascending the stairs and muttering to myself as I turned the doorknob to Sheena's room. Shaking my head, I cracked the door behind me before attempting to stare into the dark room, and noticed her lithe figure lying there as still as I'd ever seen anyone. I crept closer, sighing when I reached her bedside and stood over her, watching her chest rise and fall slightly underneath her blanket. She'd had a fever – the temperature around her was hot enough to tell me that. I was guessing it broke just a little while ago.

Pulling up a chair, I plopped down and gazed at the little ninja, who, not knowing I was even there, sighed in her sleep and continued dreaming.

Watching her made me upset. I should have been here, whether or not I thought I should.

Suddenly, I couldn't sit any more. I stood, looming over her and watching her silently as if she were waiting for me to do something.

She wasn't; and so I was taken by my own passion as I leaned over and softly whispered into the summoner's ear.

"I'll never leave you again."

And with that, I lightly kissed her cheek before walking out.

Man, I hope to Martel I mean that.

* * *

****

**Nexus: "I had this story for so long, without a really good ending. Then one day, while lying in bed early in the morning, I thought of a fitting end for the little cute fic that had yet to be finished. **

**I'm not so sure that I kept Zelos in character very well…I don't do much first-person stuff. **

**Please R&R! I love yous guys!"**


End file.
